Lance vs. Vash the Stampede
This is a mini series I'll be working on to celebrate the upcoming game Epic battle fantasy 5 Section heading Epic Battle Fantasy vs Trigun, 2 gunners with extroadinary abilities go head to head, who will take this victory Fight! (cues A Scroll through Nostalgia ) After a tiring victory from Godcat's Tyranny, Matt, Natalie, Anna and Lance are on their way back to Greenwood Village Anna: Man! Godcat was pretty tough! Natalie: But at least we beat her right? Matt: Yeah. They were almost there until Lance saw a poster showing a guy with yellow hair, red coat, sunglasses and bounty of 60 million dollars Lance: Hey guys look what I found! Anna: Who is that? Matt: Is that... VASH THE STAMPEDE!! Natalie: Wait... you know him? Matt: Yeah I'm his number 1 fan. I even got his action figure his autograph Lance: This Vash the Stampede, is he strong? Anna: Beats me, Never heard or met him before. Lance: Well then, I think I should pay him a visit Natalie: Lance are you sure this is a good idea to go out on your own? Lance: Trust me I can take him, Matt: Lance before you go I got one piece of advise for you. Lance: what is it? Matt: If you kill Vash I will take you guns and sell them for cat food for NoLegs Lance: you better not. Lance gathered his guns and headed off Natalie: I hope he'll be okay. Anna: Trust me, I think he can take him Matt: No way! Vash is Badass, He can take down Lance in one hit- Wait, Where are my Rocket boots? Natalie: Don't look at me! I never touched it. Anna: I think Lance might have taken them. Matt: LANCE!!!!!! Meanwhile in Gunsmoke, Lance arrived at a bar area at a saloon and sat down at a table and ordered a soda. the waiter came back and gave lance a soda. Meanwhile he was drinking soda until he saw a guy with blonde hair, red coat, and sunglasses, Lance took out the wanted poster and looked at it, Recognizing Vash from the poster. Lance: Bingo! Lance walks up to the man. Lance: Hey! Are you Vash the Stampede? Vash: Yeah what of it? Lance: Because your the one I'm looking for Vash: I don't know what your talking about Lance: Don't try to fool me, It says here on this wanted poster. Vash: (Oh great! Another one of Legato's Henchman) Both fighters pointed their guns at each other (cues Blade&Switch ) Den: Let your guns start blazing... FIGHT!!!! both fighters fired their bullets at each other then Lance took out his gunblade and charged at Vash and hits him with his gunblade. Vash then gets hit by it and lands near a couple of bear cans Vash sends out his Scanbot and scans Vash. Lance: Alright what do we got? The scanbot revealed Vash's stats and weaknesses. Lance: Interesting so that's his weakness Vash: Hey! Pay attention! Lance: Hm? Huh?! What!? Vash transforms his hand into a gun Lance: No way... I want one of those! Vash fires his gun hand machine gun at Lance who dodges them, Lance then summons the Praetorian to keep Vash busy while he charges up his Hyper Beam with his Ultra Zapper Gun. Vash fires his hand guns at Lance who was hiding but the Praetorian blocked them with his shield, it then dashes forward and stabs Vash. Vash fires a bullet at the Praetorian's head and explodes. Lance: Hey! Vashy! Vash Turns around and sees Lance holding the Ultra Zapper Gun Lance: IMA FIRIN MA LASER!!!! BWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Lance fires his Hyper Beam at Vash. Vash: Oh... Sh*t The Hyper beam impacted on Vash and the whole restaurant explodes Lance: Whew... That was easy Lance was about to exit until Vash then sprouts his angel wings. Lance You can fly? No fair! Lance fires his bullet at Vash but he dodged every single one of them Lance: Ugh. How do I stop him? But Lance realised about Vash's weaknesses and he had an idea. Lance Ok Plan B. Later D*ckhead! Lance runs away from Vash Vash: Hey! No running from a fight Vash flys after Lance firing his gun at him Lance: This will slow you down. Lance fires a Plasma field shot at Vash which stuns him Lance arrived at a random canyon and sees a cannon at the edge of the cliff, He ignites the rope and gets in the cannon it then fires launching Lance in ther process. Vash managed recover from his stun he then realised that Lance was nowhere to be seen. Vash: Where did you go? Lance: YEEEEEHAW!!!!!! Vash: What the-?! Vash sees Lance flying toward Vash and hits him in a stomach launching both of them in a far away place The fight transitions to a power plant where both fighters landed in a Hallway Both fighters got up Vash: It's time to end this. Lance: You said it. Both fighters took out there guns Vash fires a bullet knocking Lance's gun out of his hand. Vash then takes out his secret weapon, The black hole gun but he realised he had one bullet in there Vash: Oh Come on one bullet!? Well That's enough to destroy you. Vash aims his gun at Lance Vash: Sayonara... Vash fires his black hole bullet at Lance and the Power plant explodes Vash: Well that takes care of him. But when the smoke cleared Lance's corpse wasn't there. and soon he noticed that his feet were frozen solid Vash: What!? Where did he-? ???: Right Behind you. Vash looks behind him and sees Lance covered in blood while holding an Ice cannon, Vash: How did you- Lance: Simple. Flashback Vash fires his gun but Lance had a secret weapon, He pulls out some random Rocket Boots he stole from Matt and Rocket jumps to dodge the Blackhole Shot. Lance: Time for the finale. (Jumps up) Vash managed to free himself Vash: Now What-?! Vash looks up and sees Lance dropping a giant tank. Lance: ROAD ROLLER DA!!!!! Vash: Oh... s**t. The tank landed on Vash's body while Lance continouisly shoots the tank with his blaster, and after that he activated his Ion Cannon, It shows a satellite firing a giant electric blast at the tank and when it hits, it explodes When the smoke cleared Vash was weakened by the explosion Lance walks up to Vash and aimed his bullet at him Lance: Sayonara. Lance fires his gun blowing Vash's brain to smithereens. Lance: Well that was energetic. Lance walks over to Vash and takes his gun hand as his prize Lance: Oh man I can't wait to show this to Matt. but first things first. Lance throws Vash's corpse in an pool of acid and exits the destroyed Power plant. Later on, Lance arrived back in Greenwood Village where Anna, Matt and Natalie were waiting. Natalie: Lance! So glad you're safe. Anna: Oh my god! What happened to you!? Lance: Vash was tough, but I managed to beat him. Matt: Hey I thought I told you not to kill him Plus you stole my Rocket Boots! Give them back Lance if you want them come get them. Matt chases Lance around the village Nataile: *sigh* Those two never learn. To be continued... Den: This Battle's winner is... LANCE!!!! Trivia This fight is to commemorate the upcoming release of Epic Battle Fantasy 5 coming November 30th. Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Gun Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights